Implements, such as tools, weapons, and the like, may be temporarily encased in a carrier (such as a holster, for instance) for protection of the implement and/or the user, while providing access to the implement. For example, a carrier may allow a user to conveniently carry the implement, safely retaining the implement until needed. When the implement is to be used, the user may withdraw the implement from the carrier, and then return it to the carrier when finished. In some cases, such as with a handgun for example, the holster may allow the user to conceal the implement, or to conceal the fact that the user is carrying the implement.
In the case of a handgun, the holster should reasonably protect the handgun and the user, and should be convenient to the user for ready use. Accordingly, the holster should retain the handgun until it is to be used, but allow the user to draw the handgun for use without undue effort or difficulty. The holster should be rigid and stable enough to allow the handgun to be repeatedly drawn and re-holstered, usually with the same hand. However, the holster should also be versatile enough to be comfortably carried by the user, such as when it is worn on the person of the user for an extended length of time.
In many circumstances it can be desirable to have more than one holster configuration for a handgun or other implement. For example, at different times it may be desirable to have one holster configured for outside-the-waistband (OWB) carry, another holster configured for inside-the-waistband (IWB) carry, still another holster for shoulder carry, an additional holster for ankle carry, and so forth, often for the same handgun. The desire for multiple holster configurations can be further compounded for multiple handguns (or implements).